ohne Vater
by Sensei-San
Summary: Hier wird ein Auschnitt des Lebens von Senju und ihrem Sohn erzählt.
1. eine schwere Zeit

Shido ist bereits vor einiger Zeit gestorben und Senju auf dem Schiff von Tatara und seinen Leute. Jeder weiß nun, das Tatara eine Frau ist. Das alles ist Senjus Schuld. In einer Unterhaltung hat sie die Kleidung des vermeintlichen Jungen zerrissen und alle, die in diesem Moment anwesend waren, sahen nun die Wahrheit.

Sie ist Schuld. Sie hat die Kleidung zerrissen. Eigentlich stammt Senju aus einem wohlhabenden Haus und hat Manieren. Aber in diesem einem kurzen Moment konnte sie sich nicht beherrschen.

Aber es tat ihr nicht Leid. Nicht wirklich. Anfangs wünschte sie sich, dieser verhängnisvolle Moment wäre nie passiert. Tatara aber schien befreit. Sie wollte es wohl ihren Leuten sagen. Nun, das war nicht mehr nötig. Das Schicksalskind konnte sich jetzt also so verhalten wie sie wollte.

Senju hat sie angebrüllt. Auch wenn sie ein Mädchen sei oder zumindest so aussah, sei sie letztendlich doch keines. Sie verhält sich wie ein Junge. Wie ein Mörder unschuldiger Menschen. Jetzt allerdings bereut sie es innerlich. Selbstverständlich könnte sie es Tatara niemals ins Gesicht sagen, es tue ihr Leid. Das würde ihr Stolz nicht zulassen.

Tatara kam nicht mehr in ihr Zimmer und immer wenn einer von beiden in ein Zimmer kam, in dem auch der andere war, so ging Tatara hinaus. Tatara, ihren wirklichen Namen kennt Senju nicht, scheint ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nur wenn sie sich auf einem Gang im Schiff begegnen lächelt Tatara sie mit einem kleinen schmalen Lächeln an.

Es scheint ein trauriges Lächeln zu sein, denn ihre Augen lächeln nicht. Dennoch hatten die Augen etwas in sich, das man als Erleichterung beschreiben konnte. Darum war Senju immer etwas glücklich als Tatara sie anlächelte.

Manchmal bemerkte sie, dass sie selbst auch lächelte wenn sie aneinander vorbeigingen. Immer dann erschrak sie und fragte warum sie eigentlich auch gelächelt hatte.

"Warum habe ich das getan? Ich kann sie doch nicht leiden! Sie ist der Mörder meines Mannes. Des Vaters meines Kindes! Warum also?" dachte sie oft.

Es dauerte nach dem Streit, in dem es ans Licht kam, Tatara sei eine Frau, bekam Senju ihr Kind. Nagi und Basho waren bei der Geburt dabei und halfen auch bei ihr. Es war eine lange Geburt. Die ganze Nacht kamen die Wehen und erst am frühen Morgen begann die Geburt. Einige von Tataraas Leuten standen vor Senjus Zimmertür mit besorgten Blicken im Gesicht.

Sie waren zwar nicht auf der Seite von Senju, die am liebsten Tatara töten würde, aber dennoch waren sie Menschen und machten sich Sorgen. Auch Tatara selbst stand vor der Tür. Auch sehr besorgt. Nagi sagte ihr, die Geburt könnte kompliziert werden. Er habe es in einer Vision gesehen und auch Sarasa hatte ein seltsames Gefühl als würde etwas schlimmes bevorstehen.

Die Sonne ging allmählich auf und die Tür zum Zimmer Senjus öffnete sich. Nagi stand nun in der Tür. Alle, die vor der Tür warteten, schauten ihn gespannt und hoffnungsvoll an.

"Die Geburt ist gut verlaufen. Mutter und Kind sind wohl auf." erklärte er.

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen ging durch die Menschentraube. Nagi konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"Nun geht. Beide brauchen jetzt Ruhe." erklärte der hinter Nagi auftauchende Basho.

Tatara erhuschte einen kurzen Blick auf Senju, die zur Tür sah. Er bzw. sie lächelte der jungen Mutter erleichtert entgegen.

"Was war das denn? Warum hat sie mich angelächelt?" fragte sich die nun allein im Zimmer seiende Mutter.

Sie blickte ihren Sohn an.

"Du bist das Einzigste, das mir von Shido-sama geblieben ist. Du bist sein letztes Geschenk an mich. Du wirst ihn rächen!" flüsterte sie ihn leise zu.

Senju nannte ihren Sohn Motomichi.

Nach einem Jahr verlies sie das Schiff von Tatara. Sie wurde auf Kyushu abgesetzt. Dort ging sie in den Palast, in dem sie mit Shido vor dessen letzte Reise lebten, zurück.


	2. einige Jahre später

Eine junge und schöne Frau mit langen braunen Haare schaut durch ein Fenster in ihrem Zimmer nach draußen. Sie sieht eine große, schier endlose Wiese vor dem Fenster. Der Boden dieser Wiese hat ein sattes Grün und an vielen Stellen ist sie Rot und Gelb. Auch andere Farben sind aus der ferne zu erkennen. Der Frühling ist da. Die Farben der blühenden Blumen waren im hellen Licht der Sonne noch strahlender.

Auf der Wiese rannte ein kleiner Junge umher. Voller Energie rannte er von einer Seite der Wiese zur anderen. Die pure Energie konnte man in seinen Augen sprühen sehen. Ein Lächeln voll an Güte und Zufriedenheit breitete sich auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau aus.

Sie wandte sich ab und ging aus ihrem Zimmer. Den langen Flur entlang, vorbei an Tischen mit blumenbestückten Vasen und Büsten von längst verstorbenen Menschen. Dann erreichte sie im Erdgeschoss die große Hintertür. Sie öffnete sie und ein warmkalter Wind schoss ihr entgegen. Ein angenehmes Gefühl. Endlich war der kalte ungemütliche Winter vorbei und die Menschen trauten sich wieder nach draußen und tanken Sonnenstrahlen. Von Tag zu tag wird die Kraft der Sonne stärker.

Der Wind ließ nach und die junge Frau öffnete ihre Augen. Nun war die Wiese mit dessen wundervollen Blüten direkt vor ihr. Der herumrennende Junge war in weiter Ferne zu erkennen.

"Motomichi! Komm her!" rief sie.

Der Junge schied dies gehört zu haben, denn er drehte sich zu ihr und kam angerannt. Völlig außer Atem erreichte er die junge Frau.

"Was ist, Mutter?" fragte er gleich.

"Du sollst doch nicht so weit laufen. Ich mache mir Sorgen, das weißt du doch, oder?"

"Ja, das weiß ich. Tut mir Leid." Entschuldigte er sich und verbeugte sich vor ihr.

Wieder erschien ein warmes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Er erhob sich wieder und sah ihr Lächeln. Nun lächelte auch er. Es war ein breites freudiges Lächeln, wie es einem Kind gebührt.

"Komm! Lass uns Mittag essen." meinte sie.

"Was hast du denn gekocht, Mutter?"

"Reis mit Geflügel. Dazu gibt es reichlich Gemüse."

"Oh, lecker!" freute sich der kleine.

Sie gingen hinein und in das Esszimmer. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde war das komplette Essen leer und ein satter Junge saß auf seinem Stuhl.

"Das hat gut geschmeckt. Du bist die beste Köchin der Welt, Mutter." lobte er sie.

Seine Mutter wurde rot im Gesicht. Obwohl er sie jedes Mal lobte wurde sie immer rot. Und jedes Mal lächelte er dabei. Es war schor regelrecht eine Tradition der beiden. Motomichi stand auf und begann den Tisch abzuräumen.

"Aber das musst du doch nicht machen. Das mache ich." wandt die Frau ein.

"Ich kann dir doch helfen, Mutter." Und erneut lächelte er sie an.

Immer wenn er dies tat, erinnerte er seine Mutter an Shido. Er hatte auch dieses freundliche und gütige Lächeln. Auch wenn er meist lächelte mit einem so breiten Gesicht, dass man meinen könnte der Mund frisst die Ohren, manchmal lächelte er so liebenswert. Senju musste Anfangs immer die Tränen unterdrücken, aber mit den Jahren hat sie sich daran gewöhnt und freut sich nur noch über das Lächeln und die Erinnerungen, die es weckt.

Zusammen räumten sie den Tisch ab. Es war kein Bediensteter zu sehen. Alle hatten an diesem wunderschönen tag frei bekommen. Zugegeben, es waren nur 5 Bedienstete, aber gerade durch diese kleine zahl war es nicht weiter schlimm wenn diese ein oder zwei Tage nicht arbeiten waren.

Sie brachten das Geschirr in die Küche und auch die leeren Platten, auf denen einst das Frühstücksbrot und das Fleisch lag, wanderten in die Küche zum Abwasch. Man sah es Senju zwar nicht an, aber in den ganzen Jahren, die sie nun schon allein mit ihrem Sohn verbrachte, lernte sie wichtige Dinge wie kochen und abwaschen.

Nachdem alles Geschirr wieder in die Schränke verschwunden war, gingen beide hinaus. Durch die Hintertür, durch die sie auch zum Frühstück hinein gingen. Die Tür führte nicht zum Garten, sondern zu einer Wiese hinter dem großen Haus. Einen Garten hatten sie nicht, aber das wollten sie auch nicht.

Motomichi peitschte der Wind entgegen und forderte ihn somit auf wieder über die Wiese zu rennen. Ohne Vorwarnung tat er dies auch. Er rannte los und ließ seine Mutter hinter sich zurück. Diese fing an zu lächeln. Wieder benahm er sich ähnlich wie Shuri, Shidos Cousin.


	3. Geschichten

Egal wie sehr Motomichi es liebte, durch das Haus und über die Wiesen zu rennen, er liebte es wenigstens genauso sehr den Geschichten seiner Mutter zu lauschen. Einst waren es Gute-Nacht-Geschichten. Heute sind es Geschichten am Nachmittag oder zu sonst irgendeiner Zeit.

Oft mag er Gescheiten hören wenn es Zeit für den Tee am Nachmittag ist. Seine Mutter und er trinken dann immer Tee und essen süßes Gebäck während ihn seine Mutter Gescheiten aus Zeiten vor der großen Katastrophe erzählt, die sie von ihrer Mutter schon erzählt bekam.

Um nichts auf der Welt würde er diese Gescheiten aufgeben. Nicht einmal um unter der strahlenden Sonnen zu spielen und herumzutoben.

Auch Heute war es schon fast Zeit für den Tee. Da die Bediensteten frei haben, müssen Motomichi und seine Mutter den Tee selbst kochen und das Gebäck auf den Servierteller legen. Selten machen sie es nicht. Im Gegenteil, oft bekommen die bediensteten frei um bei ihren Familien zu sein. Senju weiß wie es ist, einen Menschen zu verlieren, den man über alles liebt, aber keine Zeit hat etwas mit diesem zu unternehmen. Allein aus diesem Grund haben die Bediensteten oft das Glück des freien bezahlten Tages.

Es dauerte nicht lange und der Tee war fertig. Beide hatten schon viel Erfahrung in dessen Zubereitung. Außerdem macht es ihnen immer Spaß etwas selbst zu erledigen als es erledigen zu lassen.

Nun begaben sich die zwei in den ersten Stock, in den westlichen Flügel des großen Hauses. Es war kein Schloss und kein Palast, sondern ein großes Haus. Es wurde vom roten König erbaut. Speziell für Senju und ihren Sohn. Senju wollte nicht mehr in Dazaifu leben, im Palast ihres verstorbenen Mannes. Dort leben die Erinnerungen und Schmerzen nur zu sehr auf. Ein kleines Dorf im Süden Kyushus ist genau das richtige. Hier ist es schön ruhig und die Umgebung mit all den grünen Bäumen und Wiesen ermuntert das Herz der jungen Frau.

Senju und ihr Sohn erreichten eine große Tür. Motomichi öffnete sie und zum Vorschein kam ein großes, hoch gewachsenes Zimmer. Auf der linken Seite war ein riesiges Fenster durch das die Sonnenstrahlen drangen. Die Strahlen fluteten das ganze Zimmer mit hellem Licht. Ein Anblick wie in einem Märchenbuch oder einem Traum.

In der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein kleiner runder Tisch. An dessen gegenüberliegenden Seiten standen 2 Stühle. Auf jeder Seite einer.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen gingen beide zu einem Stuhl, stellten den Tee und die Kekse auf den Tisch und setzten sich.

Motomichi allerdings stand gleich wieder auf und ging zum großen Fenster. Dort angekommen, zog er die weiße, lichtdurchdrungene Gardine zur Seite und öffnete das Fenster. Er schritt hinaus, schloss die Augen und ließ sich vom Wind die Haare aus dem Gesicht wehen. Es war ein leichter warmer Wind.

"Lass uns draußen Tee trinken. Die Sonne scheint so herrlich und der Wind ist nicht mehr so stark wie heute Morgen."

"Gut." antwortete seine Mutter. "Hilf mir den Tisch und die Stühle hinaustragen." forderte sie ihn dann auf.

Ein zustimmendes Nicken folgte dem und schon machte er sich auf den Weg wieder ins Zimmer und zum Tisch.

"Ich nehme den Schweren Tisch und du den Tee und die Kekse." orderte der Junge.

So geschah es auch. Nachdem Motomichi den Tisch auf den großen Balkon gestellt hat ging er wieder ins Zimmer zurück um von dort die Stühle hinauszutragen. Senju stellte unterdessen den Tee mit den Keksen auf den Tisch. Sie stellte jedem einen kleinen Teller und eine Tasse hin.

Schon kam Motomichi aus der Gardine hervor mit jeweils einem Stuhl unter jedem Arm. Einen stellte er seiner Mutter bereit und einen sich selbst.

"Ein wirklich herrlicher Tag." Bemerkte Senju und erhob ihren Kopf gen strahlend blauem Himmel.

"Ja." stimmte ihr Sohn einfach zu. Auch er hob seinen Kopf und betrachtete den Himmel.

Eine kleine Windböe kam von den Wiesen herüber und wuschelte die Haare beider etwas durcheinander. Senju und Motomichi sahen sich an und beide begannen zu lächeln. Dieses Lächeln wandelte sich schnell zu einem lachen. Motomichi war dabei lauter als seine Mutter.

Senju hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ihren Kopf neigte sie dabei nach unten, sodass keiner ihr Lachen sah. Motomichi allerdings, war vom Anblick her, das komplette Gegenteil. Sein Kopf war zum Himmel gerichtet. Jeder, der ihn angesehen hätte, hätte die oberen Backenzähne ohne Mühe erblicken können. Seine Hände waren über seinem Bauch ausgebreitet.

In diesen Positionen lachten beide einige Minuten lang, bis sie sich wieder beruhigten. Motomichis Haare waren vollkommen zerzaust. Senjus Haare waren es nicht so sehr. Sie hatte sich die Haare geflochten und hochgesteckt. Daher hatte der Wind eine geringere Angriffsfläche.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, setzten sie sich an den Tisch. Der Tee war schon lauwarm, genau richtig zum trinken.

Der Tee wurde in jede Tasse gegossen und die Kekse in Angriff genommen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Senju ihren Blick Richtung Wiese schweifen lies.

"Wie idyllisch." Meinte sie.

"Ja. Das reinste Paradies."

"Früher war es hier auch schon so schön. Es beruhigt richtig die Bäume zu beobachten, wie sie im Wind tanzen."

Motomichi hatte für solch langweilige Tätigkeiten kein Verständnis. Das war auch nicht weiter verwunderlich. In ihm floss junges, voller Tatenkraft strotzendes Blut. Das Blut seines Vaters.

"So etwas ist doch langweilig, Mutter."

"Das weiß ich. Du siehst es anders als ich. Du bist noch jung und voller Energie, die verbraucht werden will. Aber übertreib es nicht. In meinem Alter wirst du nicht mehr so über die Wiesen jagen und die Schmetterlinge verfolgen."

"Wenn du das sagst, wird es schon stimmen."

Nun schweifte auch sein Blick über die Wiesen bis zum Meer. Die Sonne stand noch weit über dem Meeresspiegel obwohl es schon recht spät war.

"man sieht, dass es Frühling wird." Meinte er.

"Ja. Das ist schön. Jetzt werden auch die Abende und Nächte wieder wärmer."

"Mutter."

"Ja?"

"Erzähl mir eine Geschichte. Die Geschichte über das alte Land in der Wüste."

"Die Geschichte hast du doch schon so oft gehört."

"Trotzdem! Sie gefällt mir so sehr."

"Also gut. Es gibt noch Heute ein Land in der Wüste. In einer sehr alten Wüste. Durch ihr fließt ein sehr langer Fluss. Er spendet das Leben in dieser Wüste."

Voller Spannung und Faszination sah Motomichi seine Mutter an.

"Die Geschichte dieser Wüste ist weit älter als unsere Zeitrechnung. Die Menschen dort verehrten ihren König."

"Um ihre Verehrung Ausdruck zu verleihen bauten sie große steinerne Gebäude. Es waren keine gewöhnlichen Gebäude. Die Gebäude hatten vier Ecken und je weiter sie in den Himmel reichten, umso näher kamen sie einander. An der Spitze gingen die Ecken der Gebäude zusammen."

"Diese Gebäude waren ein Wunderwerk der damaligen Baukunst. Und noch heute ist das Geheimnis wie sie das damals vollbracht hatten, nicht endgültig gelüftet. Diese viereckigen, in den Himmel ragende Gebäude waren so markant, dass man das Aussehen aller solcher Gegenstände, egal ob aus Sand, Papier oder sonst einen Stoffe bestehend, Pyramide nennen."

"Diese Pyramiden waren das Grab der verehrten Könige, die von den Menschen als Pharaonen bezeichnet wurden. Die Menschen verehrten aber nicht nur den Pharao. Sie verehrten auch die Götter. Alle diese Götter standen für etwas bestimmtes. Manche für eine reiche Ernte, manche für den Tod und dessen Wächter. Aber ein Gott war der König, der Erschaffer der Welt. Natürlich nur in den Augen dieser Menschen."

Motomichi war so gebannt von der Erzählung, dass er kaum bemerkte wie er seiner Mutter immer näher kam und fast vom Stuhl fiel.

"Dieser Gott der Götter nannten sie Ra. Er symbolisierte die Sonne."

Ein lautes stumpfes Poltern war zu hören. Nun war Motomichi von seinem Stuhl gefallen. Normalerweise passiert es nur ganz selten, dass er vom Stuhl fällt, aber es passiert.

Seine Mutter fing an zu lachen. Wider hielt sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Aber diesmal konnte man ihr lächelndes Gesicht noch sehen. Ein schöner Anblick. Jedes dieser Lacher machte Motomichi glücklich. Manchmal machte seine Mutter den Eindruck, a la wäre sie todunglücklich. Aber in solchen Momenten freut er sich immer sehr.

"Mach weiter mit deiner Geschichte." Forderte er seine Mutter auf, während er sich selbst vom Fußboden erhob, den Stuhl wieder hinstellte und sich setzte.

"Tut mir Leid, Motomichi. Das war nur so lustig." Lachte sie weiter.

Senju versuchte wieder ernst zu werden. Sie schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft.

"Also gut. Dann werde ich weiter erzählen."

Motomichi nickte zustimmend und hörte ihr wieder mit all seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu. Senju fuhr fort mit der Geschichte. Einige Male unterbrach sie um von ihrem Tee zu trinken und einen Keks zu essen.

Während Motomichi zuhörte, nahm auch er sich öfters einen Keks und trank von dem Tee. Vom Stuhl ist er aber die ganze Zeit nicht mehr gefallen.


	4. Erinnerung an Shido

Der Frühling hielt nun Einzug in Kyushu und in ganz Japan. Die einzigste Ausnahme machte der hohe Norden. Dort liegt das ganze Jahr über der Schnee. Die Sonne ist dort auch selten zu sehen, da es sehr oft schneit oder Schneestürmer über den Schnee fegten.

Eine der Dienstmädchen säuberte im 2 Stockwerk des Hauses den langen Flur zur Treppe. Der junge Herr des Hauses, Motomichi, spielte mit einigen Kindern des Dorfes auf der großen Wiese. Es war noch zu kalt um ins Wasser zu gehen. Sie spielten ausgelassen und unbekümmert. Es war ein friedlicher Anblick von fern und nah.

Senju war in der Küche und unterhielt sich mir der Köchin. Beide verstanden sich hervorragend. Auch mit den anderen Bediensteten verstand sich die junge Frau, der man nicht ansah, dass sie Mutter sei.

Senju, eine Frau aus gutem Hause, verstand sich mit allen Dorfbewohnern sehr gut. Wenn man nicht wüsste, dass sie eine Edelfrau war, würde man dies auch nicht vermuten. Sie trug zwar immer wunderschöne Kleider, aber sie unterhielt sich mit allen als sei sie eine von ihnen. Senju war nicht hochmütig und den normalen Dorfbewohnern erhaben. Sie war eine wunderschöne und stets höfliche Frau.

Wurde sie im Dorf von Reisenden bedrängt oder gar belästigt, schritten die Dorfbewohner ein und halfen ihr. Man konnte ohne zögern und mit Sicherheit sagen, sie ist beliebt im Dorf.

Am Abend eines schönen Sonnentages waren sie und ihr Sohn im Wohnzimmer. Ein Kamin wurde hier einst eingebaut. Ein Stück Erinnerung an den Palast in Dazaifu. Ein ausländisches Importstück. Aus welchen Land der Kaminbau ursprünglich stammt, weiß keiner im Hause, aber das ist auch nicht wichtig.

Die Bediensteten sind schon nach Hause gegangen. Nur zwei Wachen sind im haus. Die Dorfbewohner machen dies freiwillig um Senju von aufdringlichen Reisenden, die tagsüber ins Dorf kamen und sie bemerkten, zu bewahren.

Motomichi lehnte sich an die Schulter seiner Mutter, während er ins knisternde Feuer starrte. Senju las ein Buch. Shuri hatte es ihr letztes Jahr zu ihrem Geburtstag geschenkt. Da er nicht kommen konnte, schickte er einen Boten zu ihr, der das Geschenk bei sich hatte.

Auch Motomichi bekam jedes Jahr etwas zu seinem Geburtstag. Shuri selbst liebt Geburtstage und schenkt darum jedem zu dessen Geburtstag etwas. Shuri ist eben ein lebensfroher Mensch.

"Mutter?"

"Was ist denn?"

"Erzähle mir etwas von Vater."

"Warum auf einmal?"

"Nur so."

"Ich habe dir doch schon von ihm erzählt."

"Aber nicht viel. Ich will alles über ihn erfahren. Alles!"

Senju seufzte. Sie wusste dieser Tag würde kommen. Aber so früh? Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

"Also gut. Ich werde dir von ihm erzählen. Alles. Wie du es wolltest."

Motomichi nickte nur. Seine Augen wurden bei jedem Wort, das aus dem Mund seiner Mutter kam, großer.

"Dein Vater war der Cousin von Onkel Shuri."

"Das weiß ich doch schon."

"Es ist eben alles. Wie du es wolltest."

"Also gut. Ich wollte es ja so haben."

Senju lächelte bei dem Gesicht, dass Motomichi zog.

"Er kam aus Dazaifu. Er war auch die rechte Hand deines Onkels. Beide planten die Wüste wieder sprießen zu lassen. Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran. Er war oft in Souh."

"Erzähl mir von seinem Tod. Alles andere kenne ich doch schon über ihn."

Senju schluckte hart. Ihre Augen wurden traurig. Motomichi sah das und fragte "Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Bitte sei nicht traurig. Vergiss es einfach. Ja?"

"Nein. Du hast das Recht, den Grund dafür zu wissen."

"Wirklich?"

"Wirklich. Eines Tages willst du es sowieso wissen. Und dann muss ich es dir erzählen. Also kann ich es auch jetzt."

Motomichi nickte verständlich.

"Er starb in einem Kampf. Es war auch auf Kyushu. In einer Ruinenstadt. Er wurde ermordet. Von einem Mann Namens Tatara."

"Meinst du das Schicksalskind?"

"Ja, genau."

"Aber er hat Japan doch von den bösen Königen befreit und jetzt herrschen die guten Könige."

"Ja. Das hat er auch veranlasst. Aber das war alles nachdem dein Vater starb."

"Also. Wie gesagt hat Tatara ihn ermordet. Als ich und dein Onkel es erfahren haben, sollte Tatara dafür büßen. Das haben wir uns geschworen. Ich bin zu Tataraas Basis gereist und habe versucht ihn umzubringen. Aber wie du weißt, ohne Erfolg."

"Er und seine Männer haben mich mitgenommen, dass mir nichts passiert. Damals habe ich sie dafür gehasst. Heute bin ich froh darüber. Auf dem Schiff habe ich dich gekriegt. Tatara hat sich bei mir entschuldigt für den mord an Shido."

"Wir hatten auch einmal einen furchtbaren Streit. Dabei habe ihm die Sachen zerrissen. Erst da habe ich bemerkt, dass er eigentlich eine Frau ist."

"Eine Frau? Aber davon habe ich nie etwas gehört."

"Das wundert mich nicht. Es hieß ja auch überall, das Schicksalskind sei ein Junge."

"Und wie hieß diese Frau?"

"Sarasa."

"WAS?! Das ist nicht dein Ernst!?" rief er laut aus.

"Doch das ist es." versicherte sie ihm mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Aber warum ist sie jetzt meine Tante? Sie hat doch schließlich meinen Vater ermordet und den Cousin von Onkel Shuri. Warum sollte er sie heiraten?"

"Weil er sie liebt. Du musst wissen, dass sie sich begegnet sind, als sie noch nicht wussten, wer der andere noch ist. Sie hatten beide eine sehr schwierige Zeit nachdem sie es erfahren hatten. Aber glücklicherweise haben sie doch wieder zueinandergefunden und geheiratet."

"Aber warum sie?!" fragte der Junge unverständlich.

"Würdest du jemanden heiraten, den du über alles liebst?"

"Ja. Sicher."

"Würdest du deine Meinung ändern nur weil etwas unabsichtlich passiert ist?"

"Nein. Ich denke nicht."

"Weißt du, der Mord an deinem Vater war keine Absicht. Es war nur ein unglücklicher Zufall. Wenn Shido in dem Moment nicht dort gewesen wäre, wäre er heute bestimmt noch am Leben."

Motomichi sah seine Mutter an. Er erkannte einen erleichterten Blick.

"Weißt du. Ich habe geschworen, dass du deinen Vater rächen wirst. Ich wollte dich so erziehen. Aber ich habe Sarasa verziehen und ihren Leuten auch. Das Schicksal wollte, das Shido stirbt und so ist es auch passiert. Kein Mensch trägt dafür die Schuld."

"Das Schicksal?"

"Ja. Das ist die Vorbestimmung eines jeden Menschen. Man kann sich ihm nicht entziehen. Also versprich mir, dass du Tante Sarasa nicht für den Tod deines Vaters verantwortlich machst und ihn auch nicht rächen wirst."

"Ich verspreche es."

"Gut. Denn dein Vater hätte nicht gewollt, dass du die Frau tötest, die dein Onkel so sehr liebt. Jetzt verstehst du es sicher noch nicht, aber irgendwann wirst du es."

"Ich hoffe es. Solange werde ich wohl warten müssen."

Seine Mutter lächelte ihn an und nahm ihn dann in den Arm.

"Du wolltest es ja wissen wie dein Vater starb."

"Ja, das wollte ich. Damit werde ich jetzt auch leben."


	5. ein überraschender Brief

Es sind bereits einige Tage vergangen, seit Motomichi erfahren hat, wie sein Vater starb. Er konnte es nicht vergessen. Er konnte auch nicht verstehen, wie seine Mutter Tante Sarasa verzeihen konnte. Gut, sie hat sich zwar entschuldigt, aber immerhin war es sein Vater, der Mann seiner Mutter.

Er empfand zwar keinen Hass seiner Tante gegenüber, aber Trauer hatte von seinem herz Besitz ergriffen. Seit diesem Abend war er nicht mehr der kleine glückliche Junge wie vorher. Seit diesem Abend lieb er nur noch im Haus. Und das obwohl das Wetter so herrlich war.

Senju bemerkte dies selbstverständlich. Was wäre sie für eine Mutter, wenn sie es nicht bemerkt hätte?

"Was kann ich nur tun?" fragte sie sich immer und immer wieder.

Sie wusste natürlich warum er so traurig aussah. Es begann alles nachdem er erfuhr wie sein Vater starb. Diese Situation durfte nicht bleiben. Motomichi war immer ein so fröhlicher und ausgelassener Junge. Warum sollte die Wahrheit ihn so sehr bedrücken? Sicher weil sie Tatara verziehen hat obwohl diese für den Tod Shidos verantwortlich ist.

Sein Vater hätte nicht gewollt, dass aus diesem fröhlichen Jungen ein Häufchen Elend wird. Da dieser aber nicht mehr da war, musste seine Mutter etwas unternehmen. Aber was? Was könnte ihn wieder glücklicher machen? Was soll sie tun?

Dann fiel es ihr ein. "Ja, genau. Das ist es." sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Schnell ging die junge Frau in ihr Zimmer an den Schreibtisch. Dort öffnete sie eine Schublade und holte ein Blatt Papier heraus. Vom Schreibtisch nahm sie einen Stift und fing an einen Brief zu schreiben.

Eine ganze Weile dauerte es, aber dann war sie endlich fertig. Diesmal öffnete sie eine Schublade auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches und holte einen Umschlag hervor. Darin steckte sie den Brief und versiegelte ihn mit dem Symbol auf einem Ring, den sie vor einigen Jahren von Shuri erhalten hatte.

Senju verlies das Zimmer und das Haus. Ihr Weg führte sie zum Dorf. Das Haus lag nur etwa 100 Meter vom Dorf entfernt. In diesem angekommen, ging sie weiter zum sogenannten Postamt. Es war ein Haus am Ende des Dorfes. Hier werden alle Briefe und Päckchen mit Geschenken oder sonstigen Inhalten hergebracht und dann in Kyushu verteilt. Sie ging durch die offene Tür des Postamtes und an die Rezeption. Dieses war ein langer großer Tresen hinter dem ein Mann stand.

"Dieser Brief geht nach Souh. Zur roten Königin." Erklärte sie kurz und knapp dem Mann hinter der Rezeption.

Dieser nickte nur stumm, schrieb etwas auf einen Extrazettel, der an dem Brief befestigt wurde und brachte ihn zu einer Art Labyrinth aus vielen quadratischen Kästchen. Dort steckte er den Brief in ein Kästchen und kam wieder zurück.

"Morgen ist der Brief angekommen." versicherte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Diesmal nickte Senju stumm und kehrte wieder um. Sie ging wieder nach hause. Jetzt konnte sie nur auf eine Antwort hoffen. Hoffen, dass der Brief etwas bewirkt. Hoffnung war das einzigste, dass ihr jetzt noch blieb. Sie allein könnte ihren Sohn nicht wieder zu dem glücklichen Jungen machen, der er einst war.

Der Briefbote holte sich die Briefe und Päckchen ab. Den Brief Senjus brachte er zusammen mit einigen anderen nach Dazaifu. Ein Schiff legte ab. In der Nacht kam das Schiff in Souh an und die Briefe wurden mit allen anderen Lebensmitteln und Gegenständen an Bord ausgeladen. Die Briefe wurden dann in das dortige Postamt gebracht und sortiert.

Am darauffolgenden Morgen kam der Brief, den Senju schrieb, im Palast des roten Königs an. Er wurde Sarasa persönlich in die Hand gedrückt. Verwunderung war auf ihrem Gesicht zu lesen.

"Ein Brief?" fragte sie sich.

Shuri sah, dass Sarasa etwas bekam und wurde neugierig. Er schlich sich hinter seine Frau und zog ihr den Brief aus der Hand.

"Hey! Was soll das?"

"Ich will sehen von wem du Briefe bekommst." antwortete der Mann frech.

Shuri war um einiges größer als Sarasa und so versuchte sie vergeblich, den Brief wieder zurück zu bekommen. Shuri las den Namen. „Senju" stand drauf.

"Senju?"

"Was ist mit ihr?"

"Sie hat den Brief geschrieben."

"Dann gib ihn mir endlich zurück!" forderte Sarasa.

Wortlos übergab er ihr den Brief. Sie ging zu einem Sitzplatz und setzte sich erst einmal. Der Sitzplatz war ein mit weichem Stoff bedeckter Liegestuhl. Dieser erinnerte an alte griechische Stühle.

Sarasa öffnete dann den Brief und begann zu lesen. Shuri konnte seine Neugier nicht bändigen, setzte sich neben ihr und las mit. Mit großen Augen sank der Brief in den Händen Sarasas. Sie schaute ihren Ehemann an.

"Es ist also soweit." meinte sie.

Shuri konnte als Antwort nur nicken. Beide standen auf und sahen den jeweils anderen an.

"Wir müssen dort hin, Sarasa. Am besten gleich Morgen."

Sarasa nickte. "Ich werde gleich einen Brief schreiben, in dem steht, dass wir Morgen kommen."

"Gut. Beeil dich!"

Sarasa ging gleich ins Arbeitszimmer von Shuri und schrieb den Brief. Er war kurz gehalten und daher dauerte es nicht lange bis er vollendet war. Sarasa kam wieder aus dem Zimmer und überreichte den in einem Umschlag gepackten Brief an den vor der Tür wartenden Shuri.

Dieser nahm den Brief ohne ein Wort zu sagen und ging hinaus. Er gab ihn einem der Wachleute.

"Der Brief muss noch heute zu Senju-sama! Bring ihn zum Hafen und bring ihn ihr persönlich!" orderte der König.

Der Wachmann nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Hafen. Dort stieg er mit seinem Pferd auf ein Schiff und fuhr nach Kyushu. In Dazaifu wiederum angekommen, verlor er keine Zeit und ritt nach Süden, in das kleine Dorf in dem Senju und ihr Sohn leben.

Währenddessen packten Sarasa und Shuri ihre Sachen. Die Kinder der beiden sahen wie hektisch sich ihre Eltern benehmen.

"Was macht ihr da?" fragte eines der Kinder.

"Oh. Das haben wir vergessen zu sagen. Wir fahren Morgen zu Tante Senju." erklärte ihre Mutter.

"Wirklich?" fragten die Geschwister aufgeregt.

"Ja. Und ihr kommt mit. Nachdem wir hier fertig sind, packen wir zusammen eure Sachen ein. Aber wir bleiben nicht sehr lange." meinte Shuri.

Die Kinder nickten zustimmend und verließen das Zimmer ihrer Eltern. Nun begann wieder die Hektik. Beide rannten durch das Zimmer mit bergen an Kleider. Diese wurden einige Male durch das Zimmer getragen, auf den Boden geworfen und wieder aufgehoben. Letztendlich schafften sie es nach gut 2 ½ Stunden die Sachen, die sie mitnehmen einzupacken. Dann gingen sie zu ihren Kindern und packten mit diesem zusammen die Koffer.

Der Wachmann kam am frühen Nachmittag im Dorf an und ritt sofort zu Senjus Haus. Vor der Tür stieg er vom Pferd und klopfte an der Tür. Eine Bedienstete öffnete die Tür.

"Ich habe einen Brief an Senju-sama."

Die Bedienstete nickte und bat ihn herein. "Ich werde sie holen. Bitte warten Sie hier." Mit diesem Worten verschwand sie für kurze Zeit. Der Wachmann sah sich im Eingangsbereich um. Ein wirklich schönes Haus. Der rote König hat keine kosten und Mühen gescheut um dieses Haus zu errichten.

Dann kamen die Bedienstete und Senju zu ihm.

"Ich habe einen Brief vom roten König an Euch, Senju-sama." Er übergab den Brief an ihr und wartete. "Ich kann einen Antwortbrief wieder mitnehmen wenn Ihr wünscht."

Senju nickte freundlich. Dann öffnete sie den Brief und las ihn. Da der Brief so kurz war, beendete sie ihn schnell.

"Ich danke Euch. Aber ein weiterer Brief ist nicht nötig."

Der Wachmann nickte verständlich. "Dann möchte ich mich verabschieden." Sagte er noch und ging dann wieder hinaus.

Dort stieg er auf sein wartendes Pferd und ritt wieder in die Richtung aus der er gerade kam. Erst am Abend wird er in Dazaifu ankommen. "Am besten ich übernachte dort." dachte er sich.

Es wurde mit der Zeit dunkel und der Wachmann kam endlich in Dazaifu an. Dort ging er in eine Kneipe, um seinen Hunger zu stillen. In der Kneipe traute er seinen Augen nicht. Direkt vor ihm an der anderen Seite der Kneipe saß der rote König und seine Familie. Schnell ging er zu diesem.

"Was macht Ihr hier, Hoheit?" fragte er in einem nervösen Ton leise zu Shuri.

"Ich sitze hier und esse mit meiner Familie." erklärte Shuri die Situation.

"Aber warum an einem Ort wie diesen? Gibt es im Hotel denn kein Abendessen?"

"Doch, aber da schmeckt es nicht so gut wie hier." wandte der König mit einem Lächeln ein.

Der Wachmann konnte daraufhin nur seufzen. Dann ging er zur Bar und bestellte sich etwas zu Essen und Trinken.

Die königliche Familie speiste zu ende und ging dann wieder in ihr Hotel zurück.

"Wir gehen gleich schlafen. Morgen müssen wir früh aufstehen." erklärte Shuri den Kindern.

Sie gingen alle sofort schlafen. Die nacht verging sehr schnell. Am nächsten morgen machte sich der Wachmann sich zum Hafen auf und fuhr wieder zurück nach Souh. Shuri und die anderen standen schon im Morgengrauen auf und reisten zu Pferde in Richtung Süden.

Die Kinder bekamen zusammen ein Pferd und Shuri und Sarasa nahmen mit ihren Pferden das Gepäck.


	6. Entschuldigung

Die Reise der Familie dauerte lange. Die heiße Sonne strahlte erbarmungslos auf sie herab. Den Kindern wurde immer heißer und heißer.

"Uns ist heiß." quengelten sie.

Sarasa und ihr Mann hielten an. Shuri stieg vom Pferd und zog eine Decke aus einem der Gepäcktaschen. Diese Decke legte er über seine Kinder.

"Haltet sie gut fest." Dann ging er wieder zu seinem Pferd und stieg auf.

Zusammen ritten sie dann weiter. Erst am kurz vor Mittag erreichten sie ihr Zieldorf. Die Bewohner des Dorfes standen an der Seite des Weges und starrten die Familie an. Diese aber ignorierte die Blicke und ritt unbeirrt weiter zum Haus Senjus.

Es dauerte auch nicht sehr lange bis sie dort ankamen. Das Dorf war recht klein. Bei Senju angekommen stiegen Sarasa und Shuri von ihren Pferden Yato und Toki. Während Shuri das Gepäck von den Pferden nahm, half Sarasa den Kinder vom Pferd herunter. Einer der freiwilligen Waches vor Senjus Haus, brachten die Pferde in den Stall. Dort stand auch das Pferd von Motomichi.

Shuri klopfte an der Eingangstür und kurze Zeit später öffnete eine ältere Bedienstete die Tür. Sie erkannte den roten König sofort und ließ ihn ohne ein Wort herein.

"Danke." sagte er. "Bitte sag Senju-sama, dass wir da sind."

Die Frau nickte und ging einen langen Flur entlang. Es dauerte eine Weile aber dann kam sie zusammen mit Senju zurück.

"Wir sind endlich da." begrüßte Shuri sie.

Senjus Blick wanderte an ihn vorbei und blieb an Sarasa hängen. Diese lächelte ein trauriges aber mitfühlendes Lächeln. Nun lächelte auch Senju. Die Kinder und Sarasa begrüßten Senju und Senju die anderen.

"Wo ist Motomichi?" fragte eines der Kinder.

"Seid nicht so unhöflich." Meckerte Sarasa die Kinder an.

"Ihr müsst erst euer Gepäck auspacken." befahl sie.

Murrend folgten die Kinder der älteren Bediensteten, die sie ihr Zimmer brachte.

"Wo ist Motomichi?" fragte Sarasa dessen Mutter.

"Er ist im Wohnzimmer."

"Gut. Dann werde ich gleich mit ihm reden. Jetzt sind unsere Kinder noch beschäftigt."

Sarasa ging dann ins Wohnzimmer. Sie öffnete dessen Tür. Beim Betreten des Zimmers wandte sich Motomichi zu ihr.

"Guten Tag." sagte er kurz und wandte sich dann wieder von ihr ab.

Sarasa ging ohne ein Wort zu ihm und kniete sich neben ihn nieder. Motomichi schaute sie an.

"Ich möchte mich entschuldigen."

"Wofür?"

"Weil ich für den Tod deines Vaters verantwortlich bin."

"Das bist du nicht. Das war das Schicksal. Es war meinem Vater vorherbestimmt zu sterben."

"Das glaubst du aber nicht, oder?"

Motomichi schaute seine Tante fragend an.

"Nun, wenn du das glauben würdest, wärst du nicht so traurig."

"Ich glaube es aber. Du bist nicht daran Schuld."

"Aber das denkst du."

"Nein. Das tue ich nicht."

"Und warum bist du dann so traurig?"

"Ich bin nicht traurig." verteidigte er sich.

"Doch! Das bist du! Ich kenne dich als glücklichen und energiegeladenen jungen. Aber vor mir sehe ich einen Jungen, der zutiefst traurig ist."

"Ich verstehe nicht warum Mutter dir verziehen hat. Ich meine, es ist gut, dass sie es getan hat. Aber immerhin ist mein Vater in deiner Gegenwart gestorben. Sie hat mir gesagt, sie habe dir die Schuld daran gegeben. Aber später nicht mehr."

"Und du kannst es nicht nachvollziehen?"

"Nein."

"Sie hat mir nur verziehen weil ich deinen Onkel geheiratet habe. Er und Shido waren nicht nur Cousins, sie waren auch die besten Freunde. Sie wollte nur, dass er glücklich ist und darum wollte sie mich nicht hassen. Nur darum hat sie mir verziehen."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja. Ich habe sie nach dem grund gefragt und das war ihre Antwort."

"Aha. Gut, das zu wissen."

Motomichi sah trotz dieser Antwort immer noch traurig aus.

"Weißt du. Ich mache mich selbst für seinen Tod verantwortlich."

"Aber du weißt doch, dass du es nicht warst."

"Doch. Wäre ich in diesem Moment nicht so schwach gewesen und hätte mich gegen ihn verteidigen können, hätte Hayato mir nicht helfen müssen. Dann wäre dein Vater auch nicht gestorben. Du siehst, es ist also doch meine Schuld."

"Nein! Das ist nicht wahr! Das war nur Zufall! Mehr nicht. Nur Zufall!" empörte sich der Junge.

Sarasa lächelte nur traurig.

"Es ist schön wenn du es so siehst. Aber ich selbst sehe es nicht so. Ich sehe mich verantwortlich dafür. Bis heute. Auch wenn ich Japan befreit habe und als Held gelte, macht es Shido und die anderen Opfer nicht wieder lebendig. Es ist meine Schuld, dass er und andere Menschen sterben mussten."

"Mach dich nicht umsonst schuldig! Die Menschen haben sich für diesen Weg entschieden und mussten damit rechnen, zu sterben. Du trägst wirklich keine Schuld. Das sehe ich jetzt ein."

Motomichi lächelte Sarasa wieder wie der fröhliche Junge an, der er eigentlich war.

"Danke, Motomichi." lächelte sie.

Sarasa umarmte den kleinen und zusammen lächelten sie sich an. Sarasa und Motomichi standen auf und gingen zu Shuri und Senju, die sich nun in der Küche befanden. Als die beiden hereinkamen, sah Senju sofort die Veränderung. Ihr Sohn lächelte wieder fröhlich.

Senju und Shuri lächelten die beiden an und machten Tee. Kurze Zeit später kamen die Kinder von Sarasa herein.

"Wir haben auch schon gesucht. Das Haus ist echt groß. Da verläuft man sich."

"Es gibt Tee und Kekse. Wollt ihr auch welche?" fragte die Hausbesitzerin.

"JA!" freuten sie sich im Chor.

Alle saßen in der Küche und tranken Tee. Eine der Bediensteten kam herein.

"Oh! Verzeihung." Sagte diese.

"Gut, dass du da bist. Ich wollte dir und den anderen noch etwas sagen. Ihr könnt euch für heute frei nehmen. Sag es auch den anderen." Meinte Senju zur Bediensteten.

Diese nickte freundlich und ging hinaus. Senju, ihr Sohn und der besuch tranken weiter Tee und aßen Kekse. Nach einiger Zeit waren sie fertig und räumten den Tisch ab. Sarasa wusch die Tassen ab und Senju trocknete sie und stellte sie zurück in den Schrank.

"Wollen wir schwimmen gehen?" fragte eines der Geschwister zu Motomichi.

Dieser wandte sich zu den Erwachsenen mit einem fragenden Blick. Die Drei sahen sich an.

"Wenn ihr wollt, gerne." antwortete Senju.

"Aber einer von uns kommt mit zur Aufsicht." erklärte sie gleich danach.

Sarasa und Senju sahen sofort Shuri an, der sich gegen zwei Frauen nicht wehren konnte und erst recht nicht gegen seine eigene Frau.

"Also gut. Ich gehe mit. Aber wer packt meine Sachen aus?"

"Das mache ich schon. Keine Sorge. Wenn ich fertig bin kommen wir nach, nicht wahr Senju?"

"Ja." nickte Senju auf Sarasas Frage.

Sarasa sah wieder Shuri mit diesmal einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht an. Der einzigste mann im haus konnte nur seufzen und sich der Entscheidung beugen. Er wartete im Eingangsbereich auf die Kinder, die sich noch schnell ihre Schwimmkleidung anzogen. Dann machten sie sich durch die Hintertür und über die Wiese auf den Weg zum Meer.

Sarasa und Senju winkten ihnen hinterher. Nachdem sie sich mehr zu sehen waren, gingen sie wieder hinein und Sarasa packte das Gepäck aus. Keine 20 Minuten später war alles verstaut. Sie kam aus dem Zimmer und vor ihr stand Senju.

"Ich bin fertig. Wir können gehen." erklärte die Königin.

"Ich danke dir."

"Wofür?" fragte Sarasa verwundert.

"Dafür, dass ihr gekommen seid und du Motomichi aufgemuntert hast."

"Das war ich dir doch schuldig. Immerhin ist Shido wegen mir gestorben."

"Das stimmt nicht! Und du weißt das genau!" antwortete Senju energisch.

So sieht man die junge Frau selten. Es ist wirklich nicht oft, sie so entschlossen zu sehen. Sarasa hat es vielleicht ein oder zwei Mal miterlebt. Sonst ist Senju immer sehr besonnen und ruhig.

Sarasa lächelte und nickte zustimmend. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Meer, wo auch schon Shuri und die Kinder waren. Die Kinder planschten im seichten Gewässer und auch Shuri sah nicht sonderlich trocken aus.

"Was ist passiert? Warum bist du so nass?" konnte sich Sarasa nicht verkneifen.

"Ich habe mit den Kindern gespielt. Im Wasser."

"Ach so." kam es als Reaktion.

Der restliche Tag verging wie im Flug und die Sonnen begann sich zu senken. Senju und die anderen Stiegen wieder hinauf zur Wiese, denn das Meer liegt weit tiefer als die Wiese. Ein großer klippenartiger Berg trennt sie voneinander.

Oben an der Wiese angekommen wandten sie sich zum Meer und beobachteten den malerischen Sonnenuntergang. Der Anblick war wunderschön und auch die sonst so lauten Kinder vom roten König waren vom Anblick sprach- und wortlos.

Nachdem die Sonne komplett vom Meer verschluckt wurde, begaben sie alle zum Haus. Die nacht war nun hereingebrochen und der Mond schenkte der dunklen Nacht ein wenig Licht. Die Nacht war warm und so beschlossen sie noch etwas draußen zu bleiben und den sternenbehangenen Nachthimmel zu beobachten.

Sarasa zeigte den Kindern einige Sternenbilder. Senju war glücklich zu sehen, dass ihr geliebter Sohn den Erklärungen mit größter Neugier und Aufmerksamkeit folgte. Es vergingen noch einige Minuten, dann gingen alle hinein und begaben sich in ihre Zimmer.

Ein "Gute Nacht" hallte durch alle Flure und Etagen. Jeder sagte es von der Tür seines Zimmers zu den anderen im Haus. Dies ging einige Male hin und her und dann war endlich Ruhe. Motomichi konnte in dieser Nacht wesentlich besser schlafen als viele Nächte zuvor.


	7. der Traum

Motomichi war schon eine Zeit im Reich der Träume. Er spielte dort mit seinen Cousins. Auf einmal tauchte Nebel die Gegend in einen undurchsichtigen Schleier. Der Nebel formte sich zu einer Menschenform. Langsam nahm diese Form auf detailliertere Gestalt an. Sogar Farbe durchdrang nun den Nebelkörper und das grau-weiße Nebelgemisch verschwand. Zu sehen war nun ein Mann.

Dieser Mann war groß gewachsen, trug eine Brille auf der Nase und ein langes edles Gewand. An seiner Stirn und um seinen Kopf herum schlangen sich zwei kettenartige Metallbänder. Auf der Stirn des Mannes kreuzten sie sich.

Motomichi könnte schwören, der Mann sah ihm ähnlich. Aber woher? Diesen mann hat er noch nie gesehen und kann sich auch sonst nicht an ihn erinnern. Wer also war das? Und warum sah er ihm ähnlich?

"Hallo Motomichi. Schön dich einmal zu sehen." sagte der Mann.

"Wer sind Sie? Und woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?"

Ein Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Mannes. Es war ein gütiges Lächeln. Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde Motomichi warm ums Herz als er das sah. Dieses Gefühl hatte er sonst nur bei dem Lächeln seiner Mutter. Was also war das?

"Man nennt mich Shido."

Motomichis Augen wurde schlagartig größer. "Das kann nicht sein!" dachte er sich.

"Ich bin dein Vater." sagte die Gestalt weiter.

"Was machst du hier? Ich dachte du seiest tot."

"Das bin ich auch." lächelte er.

"Was machst du dann hier?"

"Das ist dein Traum. Ich erscheine also nur in deiner Fantasie."

"Ich hab dich aber noch nie gesehen. Woher soll ich wissen, das so mein Vater aussieht?"

"Eine wirklich gute Frage. Deine Mutter hat dich gut erzogen." lobte der Mann.

"Ich bin ein Geist. Ich habe mir erlaubt in deinem Traum zu erscheinen. Ich möchte dir nämlich etwas sagen."

"Und was?"

"Ich will dir sagen, dass ich stolz auf dich bin. Zum einen weil du dich so hervorragend entwickelt und ein guter Junge geworden bist. Und zum anderen weil du Sarasa verziehen hast, das ich tot bin. Ich freue mich, dass du eingesehen hast, dass sie nicht an meinem Tod schuld ist."

"Und warum bist du mir nicht erschienen bevor sie es mir gesagt hat?" wurde Motomichi laut.

"Weil ich es nicht konnte."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil du es nicht zugelassen hast."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"nachdem du erfahren hast wie ich gestorben bin, hast du eine Blockade aufgebaut. So konnte ich nicht ein deine Träume eindringen. Aber jetzt ist diese Blockade weg und ich bin nun hier."

"Und warum bist du mir nicht früher erschienen?" Es füllten sich Tränen in den Augen des jungen Motomichi.

"Wäre ich dir früher erschienen, hättest du mir nicht geglaubt, dass ich dein Vater sei. Es ging leider nicht früher. Ich wäre gern schon früher hier gewesen und hätte mich mit dir unterhalten."

Nun begannen die angesammelten tränen in den Augen des Jungen zu fließen. Shido kam näher und umarmte seinen Sohn. Es war ein wärmendes Gefühl. So wie immer bei seiner Mutter, wenn sie ihn umarmt. Obwohl dieser Mann schon längst tot ist, ist die Wärme immer noch in ihm.

"Ich bin froh, dich getroffen zu haben. Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten, mein Motomichi."

"Um was, Vater?"

"Kümmere dich gut um deine Mutter. Sie hat außer dir niemanden mehr. Shuri und Sarasa sind zwar auch noch da, aber sie könnten dich niemals ersetzten."

"Ich verspreche es dir, Vater."

"Ich danke dir, mein Sohn. Ich hoffe, wir werden uns in zukünftigen träumen wieder sehen."

Mit diesem Worten löste sich der Mann auf und Nebel war das einzigste, was zurückblieb.

Am nächsten Morgen reisten Shuri und seine Familie wieder ab.

"Es war schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen, Senju." sagte der König.

Sie gingen zu ihren Pferden und besattelten sie. Auch das Gepäck wurde an ihnen verstaut. Shuri half den Kindern auf ihr Pferd und selbst stiegen dann auch ihre Eltern auf Yato und Toki.

"Auf Wiedersehen." Verabschiedeten sich Sarasa und der Rest ihrer Familie.

"Auf Wiedersehen." riefen Senju und ihr Sohn hinterher.

Als die Familie fort war gingen die beiden wieder ins Haus zurück.

"Weißt du was, Mutter?"

"Nein. Was ist denn?"

"Ich bin gestern in meinem Traum Vater begegnet."

"Was? Wirklich?"

"Ja." nickte er. "Er sagte, er ist stolz auf mich und hat mich gebeten, gut auf dich aufzupassen."

"Dann brich dein Versprechen nicht." mahnte seine Mutter spöttisch und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Das werde ich."

Weiterhin fragte er "Hast du ein Bild von ihm? Ich möchte gerne eins sehen."

"Natürlich habe ich Bilder von ihm. Komm mit."

Senju ging voran und ihr Sohn folgte ihr auf dem Fuße. Auf dem Dachboden angekommen, ging Senju in eine Ecke und holte einen Karton heraus. Sie öffnete diesen und kramte darin herum. Kurze Zeit später wurde sie fündig.

"Hier." Sie hielt ihm ein Bild hin.

Motomichi nahm es in die hand und blickte auf die Person auf diesem Bild. Es war genau der gleiche mann, der ihm im Traum erschienen ist.

"Und? Hast du diesem Mann im Traum gesehen?"

"ja. Er sah genau so aus." antwortete er.

Senju lächelte ihn an.

"Du kannst das Bild behalten. Ich habe noch so viele von ihm. Ich möchte das du deinen Vater nie in deinem Leben vergisst."

"Das werde ich auch nicht."

Glücklich umarmten sich die beiden und erinnerten sich an das Gesicht ihres Vaters und Ehemannes.

**Ende**


End file.
